


僭越之墙 01

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 忒修斯·斯卡曼德在22岁那年成为了斯卡曼德夫妇车祸死亡后的最大财产受益者，但他更关心如何顺利继承另一个人的所有权。





	僭越之墙 01

*私设16岁分化，但发情期不定  
*sp+dirty talk+腿交+性启蒙  
*兄弟关系很畸形 忒修斯黑到底 三观不正  
*试图让单纯的PWP合理化 但失败了

 

*【17岁与9岁】

忒修斯第一次见到纽特时，他那害羞的弟弟被父亲抱着，双眸却不安的闪烁惶恐着，细嫩的手脚拘谨的合在一起，像个被固定住的布娃娃。

不赖——忒修斯学着他父亲在社交场上的样子沉稳却暗含轻佻的打量着这个孩子，从他蓬松微卷的金棕发丝到骨瓷般的滑嫩皮肤，以及散落鼻骨与眼窝处的雀斑——是个漂亮男孩儿。

“你好，忒修斯。”金发的女人款步上前，碧绿的眼睛里跃动着某种锐敏深邃的光。她状似亲昵的拍拍忒修斯的肩膀，替他理好垂落眉眼的散发。“卡尔——”她转头朝男人微笑，“你有一个非常帅气的儿子。”

忒修斯说服自己尽量忽视女人脸上骄矜轻浮的笑，按捺住想要呕吐的冲动。他讨厌女人身上馥郁的香子兰味，那闻上去粗俗而奢靡，不太体面。趁着男人与女人正处在难舍难分劲头上，忒修斯倒了杯热茶，转身欲走。

衣角被谁拽了拽，忒修斯低头，是他名义上的弟弟。

那个金棕色头发的男孩有双绿眼睛，由翡翠与祖母绿填成的长河在其中回旋流动，像极了书中所说的极光。“哥哥。”他生涩的叫出了这个词，神情却远不如声音那般平缓，忒修斯饶有兴趣的观察他收敛的呼吸，和随之颤动的浅褐色雀斑。

“你叫什么名字？”他蹲下来，视线与男孩儿齐平，轻而易举的感觉到他微微滞顿的表情。

“纽特。”男孩沉思了一阵，复而抬头，“但mom喜欢叫我阿尔忒弥斯。”

“没有姓？”

“没有。”

“纽特·斯卡曼德。”

“什么？”

“我说——你现在叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”忒修斯站起身。“还有什么事吗？”

“啊…”那男孩迟疑着，缓缓把背在身后的手拿出来——他紧紧攥着一枝玫瑰。

“母亲嘱咐我...送点什么给你。”他微微抬眼，睫毛长而密，像被人捕捉的凤尾蝶徒劳翕动的翅膀。这很矛盾，忒修斯想。纽特的眼神分明闪烁着希冀。

“嗯…一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰？”忒修斯从他楚楚可怜的兄弟处接过玫瑰，状似惊奇的细嗅一番，随后将其插入胸前的口袋里。

“谢谢你，纽特，我很喜欢。”

看似严肃的哥哥比想象之中更好相处。纽特猝不及防的又红透了脸，支支吾吾的点点头，又跑回母亲身边，埋首在女人丰腴而呼之欲出的胸前，两条白嫩的小腿乱晃着。

忒修斯看着他的动作，终于明了自两人进门后一直横亘在心的怪异感从何而来——那女人太脏，男孩又太干净。

格格不入的母子。他想。

 

*【17岁与9岁】

纽特常常偷看他。

这并不难发现。忒修斯将皮靴收进鞋柜，侧目见纽特又倚坐在楼梯上状似无意的扫过自己，那副天真镇定的样子不由引得忒修斯发笑。他吹了声口哨，径直朝纽特走去，纽特的眼神从他修长笔直的双腿往上移，最后驻留在忒修斯轻薄浅色的嘴唇，兀自红了耳朵。忒修斯见状，喉膜共振擦出几声低笑，“纽特，在看什么？”

“...”纽特正慌乱翻看着手中的画报，看见忒修斯含笑的眼睛，心中大乱，颤巍巍的起身想要逃走，却被忒修斯逮住，摁回原地。

“你已经偷看我好几周了，纽特。”忒修斯嘴角下压，“你还记得凯特是怎么威胁隔壁那个偷窥狂女士的吗？”

“她说她会报警，然后派人砸碎那个女士家中的所有佛像...”忒修斯的视线在纽特的脸与他手中画册上摇摆不定。

他的语气似乎确实恐吓到了这只脆弱胆怯的小动物。

“拜托了…忒修斯…我…”纽特求助似的看着他，脸红一阵白一阵，在他的视线下无所适从，只想逃走。

忒修斯好整以待的抱胸看着他。

“你该知道我并不吃这一套，纽特。”

“你得告诉我到底怎么回事。”

纽特尚未分化出第二性别，但忒修斯作为一位优秀的Alpha，本能的对他产生压制。毫无疑问，Alpha的气息比任何刑讯工具都有效。

“话本里说…哥哥…”他哑然的举起手中的话本，忒修斯隐约看见其中绘着的兄友弟恭画面。

“你想被我拥抱和亲吻？”

见他骤然上挑的眉毛与下压的嘴角，纽特惶恐的发现自己惹怒了这位兄长。

“不…不！我、我只是有些好奇，并无意...对不起，忒修斯…”

“好奇什么？”出人意料的，忒修斯并不为纽特无礼发言恼怒，他将男孩从楼梯上抱起，学着上次父亲的样子托着纽特的屁股，另一只手搭在他的后颈上。男孩的身体比他想象中更加柔软，还散发着某种儿童洗浴用品赋予的清甜香味。忒修斯不禁在男孩红棕的额发上亲了一口。

“我想我们的兄弟关系也会很和睦。”忒修斯抱着纽特往自己的卧室走去，“另外，纽特，或许你应该叫我哥哥而不是忒修斯，对吗？”

纽特怔楞着被忒修斯放在床上，身下垫着瓦蓝色的丝绒毯，他晕乎乎的眨眨眼，才从忒修斯身上郁郁的雪松味中回过神。“…嗯。”

忒修斯看了看表，脱掉外套坐在床头，将纽特手中的儿童读物拿过来，示意他窝进被窝。“我给你念两个故事，然后你就睡觉，好吗？”

“但这并不是我的房间…”纽特显得有些困惑，想站起身却有些茫然。

“好了纽特，”忒修斯打断他的话，自顾自的开始朗读故事，“让我说了算。”

 

*【20岁与12岁】

凯特涂着指甲油，细致的使那抹糜烂殷红的玫瑰色染上指尖，如砂河一般流动着。她松了口气，将手搭在桌子上待指甲油风干。 

“卡尔，这个颜色好看吗？” 

一旁埋首批改文件的中年男人无暇顾及妻子的爱美之心，也许只是单纯厌烦了日复一日重复赏鉴驳杂色彩的枯燥过程。他敷衍的点点头，“嗯——很衬你。” 

“宝贝，你压根就没抬头！”凯特并不满足，起身扶住男人的肩，低头在他耳边呵气，丰满的胸脯有意无意的蹭过男人手臂。 

卡尔被软玉温香与女人身上的香子兰味霎时冲荡心神，闷笑着的将她拉入怀里几欲交换一个热辣的吻。 

“父亲，我去接纽特回家。” 

门外的忒修斯敲了敲门。 

卡尔瞬间收神，尽量使声音变得和缓—— 

“哦，好，你可以带纽特去白橡树街吃些东西。”卡尔扬声建议，“我和你的母亲稍后将前往位于郊区的工厂，那是我们这次实地考察的第一站，之后我们会去斯托尔镇，一路向南——也许我们下次见面就是一个多月后了。” 

噢，那可真是个好消息。 

忒修斯穿上风衣带上雨伞，低头穿皮鞋时愉悦的想。 

纽特的学校在栀子花大道上，但忒修斯先绕道去了城西的蜂蜜公爵面包店——纽特尤其喜欢那里的一款炼乳蛋糕。忒修斯曾经试图了解并品尝这一款为广大Omega所称道的蛋糕，但不幸的是，他为了将那股鼾甜又令人发闷的味道从脑袋与嘴巴里驱逐，整整喝了三瓶水和一杯苦瓜汁。

他讨厌蜂蜜公爵，但作为一个好哥哥，忒修斯从不吝于满足纽特每一个奇异的小爱好。尤其当回报是纽特像只被他揉的摊开肚皮耷拉着耳朵“呼噜”直叫的猫咪一样餍足的眯着眼坐在他怀里傻笑时。

忒修斯踩着点赶到了纽特的学校，那时刚刚敲响下课铃声，依稀有家长踩在大门的铁栅栏上往里望，不多时就有雀跃的孩子匆匆跑了出来。忒修斯站在树下，并不着急。他的弟弟通常是最后出校门的那几个，还是被班主任面带歉意地领出来。

“——抱歉斯卡曼德先生，你知道的，纽特他又…”

“又在后山的树林里呆了一下午。”忒修斯微微一笑，将纽特抱起来。“我知道的，谢谢你，贝蒂夫人。”

“我不知道今天是你来。”纽特搂住忒修斯的脖子，把头埋在他的肩膀上，声音闷闷地。“不然我会早一点出来。”

“很遗憾，纽特，”忒修斯眼里夹了笑意，却苦恼地问他，“我等的太久了，炼乳蛋糕已经冷掉了。”他讨厌等待，而纽特则善于消磨人的耐心。忒修斯清楚地知道，任何温言软语的劝诫都不如一块冷掉变硬的炼乳蛋糕更令纽特心碎。他淘气的弟弟一定要记好了。

“那…那…”纽特闻言猛地抬头，茫然的张口，令忒修斯想到了某种毛茸茸的小动物。

“当然，亲爱的，如果你能亲我一下，说不定我能施出某种魔法让它重新加热。”

这并不是什么难以达到的事。纽特没有犹豫，微微翕动睫毛，在忒修斯脸颊处重重落下一吻，砸出“啵”的声音。空气中荡漾着童稚与蜜糖的甜腻味道，忒修斯扯了扯嘴角，纽特嘴唇就印在离他唇角几厘米的地方，那距离忒修斯可以轻而易举的量出。

他转头时嘴唇恰恰擦过纽特的鼻尖，那小巧秀丽的部位以肉眼可见的速度迅速加热变红，“好了吗，哥哥？”纽特的声音瓮瓮的，像是被裹在蛹里的蚕宝宝。当然——忒修斯从未见过能发声的蚕宝宝，这世上没人见过。但他的弟弟本来就是个奇迹——那么肮脏的女人居然拥有一个能诞出天使的子宫——忒修斯不免恶意的想到。

“好了。”忒修斯将纽特放下，将另一只手提着的蛋糕递给他，“我会骗人吗？”

“不会。”

 

*【22岁与14岁】

很稀奇的事。忒修斯熄掉台灯，转头为纽特掖好被角。卡尔与凯特超过一个月没有跟他们联系了。那个女人——忒修斯皱了皱眉，又想起了女人续着指甲的手蹭过纽特的脸留下的红痕——坦白说，忒修斯很清楚，她不可能在没有任何联络的情况下放任纽特离开她的视线超过一个星期。除非出事了。

窗外的月光被窗架切割成细碎的光粒滚落在纽特眼窝与唇角。忒修斯伸手按了按他的唇角，纽特睡梦中无意识的张口，小舌舔过下唇，微微沾湿忒修斯的手指。

忒修斯动作顿住了，良久，他缓缓收回手，举至眼前端详半晌，直到那点微不可察的晶莹水渍被完全蒸发。

Whatever. 

忒修斯躺下，将纽特圈至身前，将头凑近他的后颈贪婪地深嗅那阵属于男孩的佛手柑清香。

 

*【22岁与14岁】

斯卡曼德夫妇死亡的讯息以令人匪夷所思的速度传递着。

晴空万里，相拥的华服男女，沙漠公路旁侧翻的红皮轿车。美丽又诡异。

忒修斯在法人怜悯的眼神中面不改色的确认了这个消息并取回了遗嘱。毫无疑问，忒修斯作为卡尔的独子将要继承他的巨额财产，而继子纽特，除了凯特名下的两栋别墅，并无他有。忒修斯早就料到那个多疑而控制欲极强的男人从未真正接纳纽特作为他的家人。

不过这样也…好极了。

他面色如常的朝眼前西装革履的中年人点点头，将签好字的文件递回去。“接下来就请您帮我清点财产了，麦尔顿先生。”

中年男人露出一副难以置信的模样，似乎对这位年轻掌门人的情感匮乏感到迷惑。“…噢，好，好。”

忒修斯起身，扣好西服的扣子，迈腿往外走去。

“小斯卡曼德先生，或许你会喜欢黄油曲奇？”有些尖细的女声在不远处响起，忒修斯知道那是他手下一个有些惊乍的Beta女职员。当然这并不是他停步的理由，忒修斯微微放松眉心，抬眼望去。

被簇拥在一群职员中间碍手碍脚羞赧万分的...小斯卡曼德先生。

“纽特。”

红棕发的男孩正迟疑地推拒着女人手中递过来的黄油曲奇，嘴巴张合却呐呐的说不出话，霎时听见男人的声音，如释重负的挤过去拉住忒修斯的衣袖。

“哥哥...我…”“下次来了就直接进来。”忒修斯回搂住纽特的腰，将他从拥挤的人群中解放了出来。“谁敢拦你？”原本喧闹的人群在忒修斯来之后纷纷作鸟兽状散去，显然这位年轻但威严的上位Alpha在员工心中积威已久。

“呃，不，哥哥。”纽特拽着忒修斯小步往他办公室移动，“事实上，是我自己坚持要等在外面的…”

“你从来不必如此。”

忒修斯关上门，最后以审视警告的眼神扫视了一圈外面的员工，直至他们各自重新投入岗位而不是一脸陶醉的讨论纽特脸上细碎含蓄的雀斑抑或是他松软漂亮的头发。

房间安静得不像话。忒修斯挪动脚步，垂坠的裤脚相互摩擦的声音在两人耳中声如擂鼓。纽特深吸了一口气，空气流通气管的触感与火烧并无两样。喧哗与静谧的潮起潮落太过迅速，他在繁花似锦的花园里信步，飘飘欲飞之际被诺厄三女神的巨斧腰斩丧命。

“母亲说她们去旅行。”

“补一个迟到十多年的蜜月。”

纽特缩在沙发里，目光毫无焦距。

“没有再见了。”纽特的声音轻如蚊呐，残忍而笃定。忒修斯没有开口，大步上前将纽特的头摁进自己胸口，手掌反复摩挲梳理着纽特耷拉暗淡的头发，清晰可察的感觉到那一小片胸襟快速被濡湿晕染。

直到纽特克制的喘息彻底平稳，忒修斯才缓缓单膝跪下，捧着纽特的脸隔着额发落下一个虔诚的吻，接着细碎的亲吻落在他的眼周，吮吻过他的泪渍。温热的呼吸扑洒在他的眼睫与眼角，撩起些靡红的颜色。

“我会永远在你的身边。”

Alpha身上萦绕的雪松气息紧紧包裹着纽特，他视线渐渐模糊拉长，面前的英挺男人随即融化进窗口射入的天光，亮眼的璨金色光芒占领了他的全世界。

 

*【23岁与15岁】

“按照遗嘱，这栋房子是你的，纽特。”忒修斯将大衣挂在门口的衣架上，替纽特把他蹬掉的皮鞋规矩的放回鞋架。“我能进去吗？小主人？”

“不要调笑我了，忒修斯。”纽特的脸埋在围巾里，头上尚落着些细雪，缀在他松散的发丝之间将融未融。

他光着脚跑去厨房倒了一杯热牛奶，迫不及待的啜了一口，殷红的嘴唇覆上乳白的颜色。“我吩咐戴尔阿姨找人将父亲与母亲的合影从他们的房间移至客厅。”纽特悄悄以余光观察忒修斯的表情。

“我想留个念想。”

忒修斯神色不变，朝纽特伸出手。“我说了，你是主人。你可以做任何你想做的事。”纽特把杯子放回厨房，跑回忒修斯身边习以为常的牵住他的手，踮脚在他下巴处啄了啄。忒修斯抬手把纽特蹭在他下巴处的奶渍刮下来舔掉，又仿佛逗弄小动物似的揉乱他的头发。

纽特被忒修斯的动作弄得有些痒，咯咯笑着抓住他的手在掌心轻轻挠着。

忒修斯任他作弄。

“纽特，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，哥哥。”

 

*【24岁与16岁】

房间里的气温一度降到了零度以下。

纽特在忒修斯不含任何情绪的冰冷注视下手脚发麻，几乎凝滞——与他后颈处散逸的苦艾酒味一起，仿佛要被忒修斯锋锐的眼神千刀万剐。

“你被咬了。”男人身着铁灰色的熨帖西装，目光暗沉，沙哑的声音牵扯着暗无天日的夜色一齐席卷而至，抓握着纽特的心喉将他拖曳至海平面之下万里，水压与无边无际的黑暗让他难以喘息，难以发声。

纽特垂眸，舌尖探出舔了舔干裂的下唇，贝齿试探地撕下些干裂的死皮，不慎扯出血丝，转瞬铁腥味充盈口腔。他恳求那血腥味能再浓些，最好能盖过他鼻腔的嗅觉，盖过他后颈的气味，盖过某个令人暴怒的事实。

“我…”

“你分化成了Omega。”忒修斯盯着他，缓缓开口。“我并不意外，纽特。你合该是个Omega。”他疾步上前，拽着纽特的手臂将他拉进怀里，粗暴的扯掉纽特的领结，甚至崩掉了他衬衫上沿的三颗扣子，使精致匀称的锁骨与胸口大片皮肤暴露在他的目光之下。忒修斯握住纽特的脖颈，将头埋入他的后颈，冷笑着深吸了口气，将包含Omega甜味的佛手柑清香与属于陌生Alpha的苦艾酒信息素一起吞咽入腹。

“你不该让人胆敢标记你。”

随着最后一个字音落下，忒修斯撕开纽特的衬衫，将他掀在床上，同时自己伏了上去。纽特的学校是所天主教学校，故而他的校裤是一条颇有意趣的格纹短裤。忒修斯轻而易举的将裤子从纽特身上剥了下去，因此纽特全身上下仅有的蔽体之物便是他的纯棉内裤。

“不…忒修斯…”纽特发出声惊恐的尖叫，试图扳开忒修斯钳住他大腿的手，双腿踢蹬着向后退去，“不！忒修斯…是我突然分化…在操场上、没有人能拦住那些Alpha…不…”他哭叫着被忒修斯翻身摁在大腿上，仍仰头求饶试图让忒修斯放过自己。

“你该学会保护自己的，纽特。”忒修斯一声叹息，并无丝毫心软之意，高高抬起的手狠狠落在纽特的屁股上，一声脆响。

“呜…”纽特双腿一滞，羞耻感与疼痛感铺天盖地的袭来，随着忒修斯的巴掌而剧烈的抽搐颤抖着，雪白的臀峰在忒修斯的手下变成泛红的肉浪，被他任意抓揉着。

“二十下，给我数着。”忒修斯见纽特拼命的咬着手阻止自己泄出求饶的声音，不禁冷笑，加重了手的力度，落在臀肉与大腿根相交处的细嫩皮肤上。“三、三！”纽特被这一下弄的神智全无，泪水涌流而出，呜咽着摇头攥紧忒修斯的裤子，“——哥，哥…四！”他试图扭头看向忒修斯的眼睛，乞求忒修斯能因此心软放过他，然而忒修斯手上的动作越发严厉，纽特抽噎着说不出完整的话，只能机械的数着一二三四，直到忒修斯结束刑罚，将他抱起来面对自己。

纽特的翡绿双眸彻底的覆上了一层红晕，被汗水沾湿的头发胡乱的垂打在额前与耳旁，泪水将雀斑打湿揉乱成一团，嘴唇被牙齿咬成殷红的颜色，像是某种开败了的花。忒修斯的手指从他泛红的眼角滑至脸侧，最后勾起纽特的下巴用力搓揉着他的嘴唇。纽特茫然的抬眼看着他，无神的伸出舌尖一下一下的舔舐着忒修斯的手指，像只犯错的猫乖顺的寻求主人的原谅。

“纽特。”忒修斯径直把手指伸进纽特的嘴里，压住他柔软的舌头玩弄着。“你像个被人操过头的小婊子。”纽特的舌头被压着，呜呜的说不出话，只能讨好的凑上去啄吻着忒修斯的嘴。

“唔…是、是临时标记…”他低头撩起自己散落后颈的头发，献祭一般把自己光洁的颈部献到忒修斯面前。“——覆盖他，哥哥，覆盖他。”

忒修斯沉默着摩挲着纽特后颈处微微红肿的腺体，他当然知道Omega后颈的标记只是临时标记，但纽特被他人染指触碰的事实激发了他体内的暴虐因子。忒修斯早就清楚，纽特对他而言不只是继母带来的弟弟，是远超于单薄亲情与巨额遗产的孤品。

是他忒修斯继承的全额所有物。

忒修斯毫不犹豫的咬了下去，直到感觉牙齿刺破皮肤，雪松味的信息素侵袭而入，将那层淡淡的酒味吞噬殆尽，又深深铸入Omega的皮层才善罢甘休。

纽特直到忒修斯完成整个过程，才发出一声闷哼，无意识的夹紧了双腿。

忒修斯感觉到微微顶在自己小腹处的器物，促狭的笑了。“纽特，”他顿了顿，“你勃起了。”纽特支支吾吾的撑住忒修斯的肩膀，两腿颤巍巍的想站起来，却被忒修斯握住性器，紧紧钉在腿上。

“纽特，你被哥哥玩硬了。”忒修斯喃喃道，“坦白说——”他剥下纽特的内裤，不紧不慢的搓揉着纽特的阴茎，抠挖着顶部的马眼，直到它颤抖着分泌出透明的蜜液。“我硬的发疼，纽特。”

“我想插进你的后穴，操的你只知道哭着求我，操开你的生殖腔射在里面让你怀上我的种，操的你谁都不认识。”他凑近纽特的耳朵，低声说，“谁都别想碰你。”

纽特双眼发白，一声呻吟，双腿抽动着射在了忒修斯的手里。

忒修斯将手上粘稠的白液全数抹在纽特的腿根，将他压在床上，只拉开自己的裤链掏出性器抵在纽特的腿缝。“把腿夹紧，纽特。”忒修斯深吸了一口气，竭力忍住想要捅进纽特后穴的冲动，箍住他的腰，快速挺动进出着，将纽特柔嫩的大腿皮肤磨的通红。纽特被剧烈的顶撞弄得受不了，攥住床单小声抽泣着，“哥，呜、哥哥，太、太疼了…”忒修斯的吻细碎的落在纽特的耳根与后颈处，尽力安抚着他，衬衫纽扣刮过纽特白皙顺滑的后背，留下些红痕，让那片雪白瘦削的地方多了些淫糜的味道。

“快长大吧，纽特。”忒修斯射了出来，大股滚烫的热流喷溅在纽特的腿上，很浓的腥味。纽特胡乱应了一声，抽了抽鼻子，翻身贴在忒修斯的胸膛上，头顶蹭了蹭忒修斯的下巴，打了个哭嗝。

“我会办理好手续给你换个学校。”忒修斯起身抱着纽特往浴室走去。

“我不会再让你寄宿了。”

纽特腿间的白浊液体随着动作滴了一路，像条纯净又污浊的路。


End file.
